Voices
by Raindrops Are Heaven's Tears
Summary: Another TMR/HP story and another sucky summary. Tom Riddle has dreams about a young man with emerald eyes for him, that young man does not exist. Harry is dead, the light was literally screwed. Rating may go up. Review!
1. Chapter 1 Roaring Winds

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Belongs to JK Rowling.

**A/N:** Another story I have been keeping here in my laptop. Whatever you think about this, do review. I would like to hear your opinions.

**Chapter 1**

_It was dank. The wind was blowing fiercely and a man in dark robes was shouting against the roar of the wind._

"_Don't LET GO!" He yelled as he held on to a pale thin wrist. He was saving a young man from falling to that seemingly endless void. The young man is slipping, he can feel he was marking his skin, but he just wants to hold on...not to let the young man go._

"_No! Please...Save yourself!" The young man screamed back._

_But the man held on as hard as he could, he almost broke the wrist and he can feel his own wrist snapping from the weight of the young man._

_But the fates were cruel; the young man fell on the dark endless void, screaming._

"NO!" The said man bolted up from his bed, screaming. He wildly looked around and found out he was still in his room, the same green and silver room. He buried his face in his palms and realized he was sweating, profusely. He got up and dragged himself to the bathroom.

He saw himself in the mirror, he has dark rings below his eyes, his hair as if blown by wind and he realized that his nails were caked by dried mud and his robes were tattered at the hemline as if he ran into a forest and his robes were snagged by tree branches and were muddy also as if he was lying on the ground like in his dream.

He took the soiled sleeping robe of and with a wave of the wand, it burst into flames and his stepped into his huge bubble bath, letting all the dirt, mud and surprisingly leaves be washed away. His dreams started for about a year now and it was always like this, always with the young man, he didn't know why he didn't want him to die and why every after dreaming, he wakes up dirty or dishevelled, as if it was real.

And he had a feeling, it was real.

He drinks several potions before he sleeps to keep this dreams away but as if the potions don't work, simply because it wasn't a dream. It was real.

His thoughts wandered to the young man, he has this brilliant green eyes, like the rarest emeralds, it was glowing and his hair as black as night cascading on his shoulders. He was a beautiful young man and no mortal can be compared to his beauty, it was enchanting, ethereal. He knew that young man didn't exist, such beauty don't exist in this wretched world. He knew, he just knew.

After thoroughly washing up, he dressed up in a loose black silk robe with a black shirt and black dragon skin pants and metal boots. He tucked his wand on his sleeve and swept away from his room going downstairs and set a brief meeting with his followers.

"My Lord..." A pudgy man with a rat like face bowed low as he saw him. He stopped and faced him.

"Wormtail, bare your arm to me." The man ordered, his voice was silky, like caressing but has a cold edge on it.

Wormtail bare his arm to the man while still kneeling on the ground and took his wand out and pressed it on the mark on Wormtail's arm, it was a skull and on the mouth of the skull, a snake was curling in a number eight shape, it was the shape of eternity. Wormtail winced in pain as sweat began to form on his brow.

Cracks of apparition filled the hall and now, the man was sitting on a throne that was on a dais but now the man was looking some sort of hybrid, a cross of human and snake, his crimson eyes became slit, and his pale skin became scaly and glossy, his black hair was no more, instead, it was bare, it was a hideous sight, a sight that will haunt you in your nightmares, one that will make you shiver in fright.

The meeting went well, he handed a few orders and reports and found a shocking news, that Harry Potter, his prophesized vanquisher, was reported to be lost. One day, he was at the Hogwarts grounds and next he vanished, just like that. The Light faction thought that his faction is to be blamed, they thought that he, Lord Voldemort, caught him and held him hostage but he didn't. Whoever had Harry Potter should make sure he won't find them for he will personally finish them. Harry Potter is his to kill.


	2. Chapter 2 Speared through my heart

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Harry Potter and its characters, JK Rowling owns them, I merely play with around.

**A/N: ** This is another chapter. I hope its fine, please review and I don't tolerate flames. If you don't like it, then don't read, simple really. If you find something wrong, may it be grammar, spelling or whatever, please correct me, I will gladly correct the error.

_Spears._

_There were a lot of spears that were driven against a cannon and it points toward the young man, white robes caked with mud and blood, bound and gagged on a post. _

_He was horrified by the sight. Such cruel, cruel things this young man always suffers. If he was the one to persecute this young man, he'll just do it with a killing curse: no pain, no suffering. He saw the young man's face; he was neither crying out for help nor looking scared. Sheer determination, it was what astounded him, he should be a Gryffindor. Pure courage, yet bravery are closely knitted to foolishness. _

_Tom believed that the young man is foolish; being brave and all in when in fact he is going to die. He should ask help, not face those deathly sharp stakes with eyes glinting with sheer determination, as if he is coaxing death to go to him._

_Tom heard an audible twang and the spears were fired to the bound young man. Tom felt for a stupid moment he was at the muggle trials, in which wizards are speared or burned. He fumbled for his wand to cast a shield around the young man, but found none. He almost screamed in frustration and rage. He can't afford to see this young man die again!_

_He was close into flinging himself to shield the young man in his dreams, but before he can make up his mind and just do that, the young man who was bound and gagged was pierced by a lot of spears, his immaculate white robe drenched in his own spouting blood._

_The scent of blood hangs thick in the air and Tom rushed to the young man's side and loosen his binds. The young man fell limped in his arms._

"_Why? -"The young man wheezed, it was a wet sort of wheeze, as if he has liquid in his throat. "Why d..do y..you keep o- on coming here?" the young man struggled to speak._

"_Hush, you are weak." Tom said as soothing as he can. They were at the ground now, Tom was holding the broken and bloodied body in his arms, it was cleared of spears now, but blood was freely flowing. "What did you do to deserve all of this?" he asked quietly, really curious but then he has this certain impulse on finding out who did it to the young man and he will kill them, as painful, as messy as they did to this young man._

"_This is my fate." The young man said with a resigned sigh. "There is no escape, none."_

_Tom tried to stop the bleeding of the young man's wounds by tearing his own robes and tying the young man's bleeding cuts, the young man grimaced and groaned in pain._

"_S-stop, I am dying." The young man said hoarsely. "T-thank you..." The young man took as shuddering breath and limped in Tom's arms._

Tom bolted up again from slumber, it was dawn. The light was starting to crack through the dark sky and the sky was tinged pink and orange, a sign of another new morning. There was a knock on his door, he staggered and opened it. It was Severus and Lucius behind his back.

Lucius mercury eyes widened as he saw the appearance of their Lord: weary, dishevelled, drenched in blood. Such weakness he have never seen on their Lord but what shocked him most was his bloodied robes and arms, crimson liquid still wet and dripping.

Severus looked shocked as well due to the bloodied robes and he took a quick glance in his lord's room, but saw no dead person. Severus deduced it was from those dreams. Again.

"It's not my blood. It's from the dream." Tom said, somewhat strained "He died in my arms. How many times should he die in my arms?" Tom said in a somewhat quiet but agonized voice the other two looked taken aback, but chose not to notice.

"My Lord, here is the potion so you can sleep again." Severus said, voice betraying the emotions that was not on his face: concern.

Tom nodded and dismissed his two death eaters, he cleaned himself and drank the cool liquid and fell asleep.

**A/N: **I will be posting a few, I need your opinions. Thank you.

-Cythrel's scythe


	3. Chapter 3 Fallen Savior

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Harry Potter and its characters, JK Rowling owns them, I merely play with around.

**A/N: ** I will be posting and then another then no more, I will wait for reviews...

The Hogwarts' castle was in a flurry of activity. Classes are still on but it wasn't classes that kept this ancient castle in bustle, it was because of one Harry Potter. One would think that it is ridiculous that one boy would cause the castle in a riot but Harry Potter was not an ordinary boy, he is currently a fifth year in Hogwarts, Harry Potter was the seeker in the Gryffindor Quidditch team, the youngest seeker in the century in fact but this is not the reason, Harry Potter is the heralded Savior of the Light faction.

The one that is prophesized to vanquish the Dark Lord Voldemort but, no one knew of this prophecy bar three people: one Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the informal Lord of Light, one Harry Potter, the so called "Savior" of Light and one Sybil Trelawney, the Divination professor and the maker of the prophecy but this Sybil Trelawney doesn't remember this so called prophecy.

In the headmaster's office of this ancient castle, people of different occupations but have the same strong belief in the tenets of the Light have gathered, the common thing in this people is that they all have the same expressions, ranging from horrified to worried expressions, they have lost Harry Potter, without him, the Light is screwed up, royally screwed up.

"Albus! Why in Merlin's name did Harry disappear on the grounds? Hogwarts was supposed to be impenetrable but what happened? Harry was abducted by the You-Know-Who!" A round red-head in the name of Molly Weasley shrieked hysterically.

"Now now Molly, we are not sure yet that Harry is with Voldemort"– _flinch_- "maybe he is just here around the castle or maybe in the forest." Dumbledore said in a calming tone.

"But, Albus, it's already a week! Hagrid said that the forest is clear of any signs of Harry, even the centaurs informed us that they haven't seen him or found him. He is not in the castle either. He can't hide in the castle for one week!" Arthur Weasley, the husband of Molly Weasley informed the headmaster who was sitting behind his desk.

"I assigned Dobby and other house-elves to find Mr. Potter last week, but no, Mr. Potter is not on the Hogwarts grounds." Minerva Mcgonagall, the transfiguration professor also said with a hint of distress.

After a week, the calm composure of the headmaster started to wear off and the headmaster have only one last straw, his spy, Severus Snape, the potions master of Hogwarts and a death eater of Lord Voldemort.

Speaking of Severus Snape,he entered the headmaster's office still in his Death Eater regalia, black robes and a gold mask in one hand, he swept his obsidian eyes around the room and rested it on the headmaster who was now stroking his beard, the headmaster looked up, dim blue met obsidian black.

"Severus, do you have any news on Mr. Potter on the Dark side?" The Headmaster asked in an expecting but weary tone.

Now, Severus feels uncomfortable, he have sworn on his magic to protect the Potter boy, even he personally don't like the boy, he is worried, if he failed to protect the boy, his magic will be stripped from him.

"I am afraid, headmaster, even the Dark Lord doesn't know where Mr. Potter is. He was furious that the boy disappeared since he believed he should be the one to kill he boy. He, in fact, strongly ordered us, his Death Eaters and the supporters of the Dark Order that no one should touch the boy if we see him or..." here Severus shivered slightly "he will personally punish whoever violates his order, severely."

After this report of Severus Snape, uproar descended on the office, cries of despair from the Weasley Matriarch and Minerva Mcgonagall has a hand on her chest, as if pacifying herself.

"It is imperative that we find Mr. Potter. Any news on both Dark Order to the Ministry, please notify the Order." Dumbledore said suddenly. "Remus" he turned his dimming blue eyes to the despairing werewolf "Tell the friends of Mr. Potter about this turn of events." The werewolf nodded sadly and spun away to the office.

The man was sitting in his study having reverted back to his natural form, gone was the serpentine hybrid and was replaced by tousled silky black hair, smooth pale skin and the sickly body was back to its toned once but still, the unnerving crimson orbs was still there.

The man, Lord Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle, was contemplating over a report given by one of his followers, he was contemplating about the Potter brat and their connection, somehow he can't feel the brat anymore, normally, he can feel the plethora of emotions from the boy and somehow, he realized, they were never positive, it was always anger, hate, irritation, frustration, the brat only felt positive feelings rarely almost never. The thoughts of the brat that were normally broadcasted loudly in their mysterious link were lost, on the first week, it was getting weaker but now, what was left of the link is a void.

Lord Voldemort set the report down and concentrated on their link he closed his eyes and as he concentrated, his brows furrowed. He delved deeper on their link, deeper than he have ever gone but as he dug deeper, something snapped, and Lord Voldemort knew that his connection with Harry Potter was severed into nothingness, he believed that Harry Potter died that's why he is missing for the whole week, Harry Potter is not missing, he is dead. Who dared to kill him? 


	4. Chapter 4 Fiery Resolve

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Harry Potter and its characters, JK Rowling owns them, I merely play with around.

**A/N: ** This is the last I'll post over this hour! (*laughs) The world is spinning and I need to sleep. It is almost morning, I've been sleeping very late this past few days, very late that it is already morning...I am turning into a bat...

_Fire_

_Fire was everywhere; the soot from the fire was thick in the surroundings that you can taste it. He was having a hard time breathing and he was finding someone, he need to find someone and that someone was nowhere to be found, a feeling bloomed inside him, for the first time, the Dark Lord Voldemort, felt panic and it was building inside him and he was running around the burning site as fast as his legs can bring him, finding that someone._

_And a blood curling scream echoed somewhere in the burning site._

_Eyes wild with panic, He ran towards the source of the sound and he rushed towards the same young man. The young man was surrounded by fire, as if the fire is alive and was ready to devour him. He tried to pull the young man away._

"_NO!...GO AWAY!" The young man yelled as he pushed Lord Voldemort away._

"_No! I am not going to leave you!" Lord Voldemort yelled back._

"_J-just leave me!...SAVE YOURSELF!" The young man said, his brilliant emerald eyes dimming, almost filling with tears and Lord Voldemort felt his heart was going to break in seeing the beautiful young man in front of him tearing. He brushed the tear from those pale cheeks and held him close to his chest, hoping he can shield him from the crackling fire._

"_No. Listen to me! I won't leave you. I'd rather die than leave you!" Lord Voldemort said, he wasn't controlling his own mouth now, the words just tumbling down his mouth._

"_Please..." The young man's hoarse voice turned low and pleading, "S-save yourself. You c-can't do anything!"_

_But Lord Voldemort merely shook his head and held him closer, more like shielding the young man._

_But it is like the fires have life, the young man was caught by the fire and once again Lord Voldemort tried to reach out but all he heard is another agonizing scream._

"NO!" Lord Voldemort bolted up again from his silken bed, trembling. He again witnessed the young man die. What is this young man doing him? Why does he felt insurmountable sadness, loss and guilt? He has killed thousands for Merlin's sake! But why did he felt guilt for failing in protecting that young man?

Lord Voldemort went to his bathroom in a shaking, he saw himself in the mirror, he was covered in soot and his hair was scorched. His robes where burned at several places, his face was covered in soot but...suprisingly, there was tear tracks on his face.

Were those dreams really real? He can even feel the weight of the young man in his arms! These dreams are escalating in a maddening state and this has to stop.

With a growl, he took of his robes and with a quick wave of his hand, it burned and he remembered for the briefest moments about the young man that was burned and he shivered, remembering those glowing emerald eyes dimming.

He slid down to his bubble bath and contemplated on many things.

First Harry Potter, who was proclaimed dead by the Ministry of Magic after three months and his spies reported that there was a charred body washed away in the lake of Hogwarts two weeks after the Potter boy was reported missing. The body was beyond recognition and the only thing that served as identification was his round glasses and Gryffindor robes. Harry Potter was interred and his funeral was attended by thousands and the Dark Order celebrated at the death of the champion of Light. It was six months since Harry Potter, the Savior and Champion of the Light was declared dead and for that the Wizarding World is still in hopes of finding another savior, from the looming clutches of the Dark.

Second is the young man that haunts his dreams for almost two years, the green eyed young man. The young man in his dream always die, he always fails to save him. It is always like that, the young man dies horribly with a scream. Those dreams felt so real, he always wakes up dirty, wet or scorched. It was always like that. What do those dreams mean?

Lord Voldemort had enough of contemplations, he got up and got dressed and went to his routine. He needs to move now, now that no prophesized Savior will save the pathetic excuse for the Light.

**A/N: ** Okaay! reviews, please! I would really love to hear from you! (If someone reads this of course...)


	5. Chapter 5 Et tu, Brute?

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Harry Potter and its characters, JK Rowling does.

**A/N: ** A big Thank You to _A Goddess Under the Cupboard, franv, Silence of Sorrow, 123claire123 _for the reviews_ and BlasterBlurby _for the advice. Reviews really inspire me being a new writer and all, reviews lift me up so please, continue.

PS: The damn page breaks WONT WORK! Argh!

A young woman with once hazel brown bushy hair now softly curling around framing her heart shape face and a gangly young man with red hair and freckles sprinkled on his pale face was huddled on a certain magical room on the enormous castle of Hogwarts. The young woman with hazel brown hair in the name of Hermione Granger and the young man with red hair in the name of Ronald Weasley were weeping it was eight months since their best friend, Harry Potter, was declared dead.

The young man, Ronald or Ron Weasley admits to himself that at first, he befriended Harry Potter because of his fame, but even now, he can say, he still befriends Harry Potter because of his popularity and fame and now Harry Potter was dead, he has no more popularity, no more fame. Why did he die? Was Harry supposed to kill the Dark Lord? Why did he leave them? How dare him!

And by these thoughts, his curled his fist and shed his crocodile tears.

The young woman, Hermione Granger, was devastated. Harry is her best friend. He was one of the people that accepted him besides her status in a world which blood deems the level of a person. Hermione thinks it was her fault why Harry died. If she didn't leave him wandering around, he won't die. Hermione is no fool; she knows the petty reasons on why Ron Weasley befriended her best friend. The fame that entails the name Harry Potter that is what he is after and now he cries as if he truly was devastated about Harry's death! And Hermione can't stand the acts of Ronald anymore.

"Stop it." Hermione snapped coldly.

Ron snapped his head towards Hermione, she was standing in front of him, her hair was covering her face which he was sure was covered with tears. Ron's brows furrowed as looked at Hermione questioningly.

"I know, Ronald. All of this friendship with Harry is an act. Why Ronald? Why will you sink yourself this low? For popularity? for fame?" Hermione snorted derisively "How LOW of you Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

"N-no! H-Herm, Harry is my friend! He is my best mate!" Ron defended himself. Lying to himself again that he was really friends with Harry.

Hermione laughed a dark, cold laugh. Ron shivered as he heard the laugh that echoes insanity.

"Best MATE?" Hermione shrieked "Where were you when Harry was mourning from Sirius death? Where were you when he needs someone to talk to? You were not there RON! You were hiding! Why, Because you don't know how to comfort someone who you really don't really care for?" Hermione yelled "He is your best mate? What a best mate you are!" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Now listen here, Hermione-"

"NO YOU LISTEN!" Hermione cutted sharply. "Harry knows Ron, he knew, longer than me! But he tolerated your petty acts! He tolerated you, Ron! I don't know why but he did, and look at you! Acting till the end! What do you think, Ron?" Hermione said nastily, hazel orbs glinting in the darkness.

"YOU will be the Savior of Light when Harry dies? You will be the "boy-who-lived"?" Hermione asked sarcastically and she laughed a high pitch laugh. "NO you won't! And you will never be!" Hermione screamed as she draws a wand, it was not her wand, it is an extra wand.

Ron cowered and shrunk on a corner of the Room of Requirement, Hermione lost it, she finally lost it. Harry's death made her insane. Harry, Harry, Harry. It was always Harry! Why is it always Harry?

"H-Hermione!"Ron yelled as the wand was pointed on his chest "Harry, IT IS ALWAYS HARRY! Why always him? Don't you see me? I am ALWAYS in his shadow, never moving forward! You were supposed to be siding with me, Hermione! IT WAS OREDERED BY PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" Ron screamed.

"Harry is MY FRIEND!" Hermione screamed "I won't exchange him for MONEY, Ron! Harry was right, Professor Dumbledore is WORST THAN VOLDEMORT!" Hermione screamed as Ron flinched.

"YOU ARE CRAZY!" Ron yelled back "How dare you compare Professor Dumbledore to You-Know-Who? He is better than that monster!"

"Shut up, Ron. Just please, shut up." Hermione commanded coldly as she raised the wand.

"What Hermione? Are you going to practice your dark curses with me, you death eater!"Ron spat venomously but he continued still in the venomous tone "Look at you, Hermione, tainted by Harry Potter," Ron spat the name Harry Potter as if it was a disease "practicing Dark Arts for _equality? _Pah! Dark Arts should be banned!" he spat at the ground "the wards will alert Professor Dumbledore about you practicing your Dark Arts!" Ron proclaimed gleefully as he watched Hermione's reaction but to his surprise, the devastated face of Hermione lit up, an insane expression took over her face.

"Tut-tut, Ronald." Hermione chided as she tapped her wand on Ron's chin since Ron was kneeling before her. "We are at the Room of Requirement, remember? I asked the room to give me time to _bypass_ the wards..." Hermione smiled an insane smile. "And besides...The castle wants to feel your demise also Ronald, for betraying Harry."

In these words, Ron panicked and tried to fumble for his wand but Hermione tut-ted once again,

"Finding this, Ronald?" Hermione purred as she held up a willow wand wiggling it. "You are not observant enough...Constant Vigilance as Harry said..." Hermione said as her expression went to dreamy and snapped back to reality "I think it ends here now." She smiled gently, but still, it echoes insanity, like Bellatrix Lestrange's smile.

Hermione shot a silent _incarcerous _to Ron with a crazy expression and circled him like a predator.

"Hmm... What shall I practice first? Do you know that we have not tested curses to actual people Ron? Harry and I don't like the idea of actually using it against people...but considering its you..." Her voice drifted.

Ron felt this queasy feeling in his gut, Hermione was really going to mean it. Hermione went bad because of Harry...This is not the sweet, smart girl she always liked. This is a skilled dueller, lethal in stance and positioned to kill, almost an Auror, whatever she and Harry did and it was really paying off.

"Aha!" Hermione blurted out suddenly in glee "You'll like this Ron, _penetrabilis_" Hermione intoned as she flicked her wand to Ron.

Ron felt like millions of needles pierced his skin, he screamed and writhe in pain, pin pricks of blood flowed as if he was punctured.

"Like it? It is called Piercing Curse...more creative than cruciatus, hmm? Be honoured, Ron. You are my first test subject." Hermione purred.

"Who are you and where is Hermione! You are a monster!" Ron gasped out.

Hermione gave another chilling laugh "Monster? Let me show what a monster I am. I hate traitors. _Crucio!_" Hermione yelled.

Ron felt unbearable and bit his lip so that he won't scream, he bit his lip bloody unitl he can't take it anymore, he screamed and thrashed on the floor, blood began gurgling his noises and blood poured from his mouth and nose. His writhing bounded body covered with thick red blood.

"The blood of a traitor, this is a lovely little art, Ron." Hermione commented off-handedly as she lifted the curse off after 5 minutes.

"H-Have you turned Dark, Hermione? D-Do you have that Snake as your master?" Ron said nastily as nastily as he could in his weekend state.

"Hmm. No. Not for now, though. I personally don't like his plans to eradicate muggle-borns, but he doesn't move his followers like chess pieces, like your sweet old fool, Dumbledore. He won't sacrifice one life to get closer to his goal." Hermione explained as if talking to an idiot.

Ron gaped and shook his head feebly as if this were a dream. Hermione is willing to ally with You-Know-Who just to prove points.

"Oh, Ron...our little experiment is up. Pity I can't play with you anymore." Hermione said with a mock expression of disappointment in her pretty face. "And for my final present..." Hermione said with a dramatic flourish "_Citatio Bestia: Acromantula"_ and a giant Acromantula erupted from her wand.

"Do kill that red head, and satisfy yourself." Hermione commanded the beast with Ron screaming with fright in the background and she tapped her wand against herself and melted into a glamored person she climbed out of the entrance of the ROR and walked away leaving Ron and the giant acromantula.

**A/N: **The End for Ron. Bye-bye, Ron. I never held sympathy for you. Ever. My latin...please excuse it. I suck at it. Reviews? I finally enabled the Anonymous review feature, no flames please, constructive criticism is welcomed...very much.


	6. Chapter 6 The fall of the knights

**Disclaimer: ** This is getting ridiculous! No, non, nein! I don't Harry Potter! Ms. Rowling does!

**A/N: ** A big Thank You to _A Goddess Under the Cupboard, franv, Silence of Sorrow, 123claire123,yumei hime(My influence that I started reading fanfics) and popdiva _for the reviews_ and BlasterBlurby _for the advice. Reviews really inspire me being a new writer and all, reviews lift me up so please, continue.

I just repeated it haha... I posted 2, I need more REVIEWS! And opinions...and read my other story, the Blown Candle.

After a week, Ronald Bilius Weasley was found floating on the lake in the Hogwarts grounds with his wand snapped into two. He was mangled and full of cut marks and he was missing limbs. As reported by Aurors and Mediwizards, he was killed due to large acromantula venom in his systems and also a couple of obscure dark curses were used on him but the magic signature...was never found. The Weasley Patriarch and Matriarch was devastated for the loss of one of their sons.

Hermione acted grieving and inconsolable everyday for a year. Seven people actually knew that she was the one who killed Ron, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Fred, George and Luna. Everyone really loves to give Ron a piece of their mind after Hermione told them about Dumbledore ordering them to befriend Harry in exchange of money, power and fame.

Hermione was still hurting. She just killed her once upon a time friend and her best friend died. She didn't regret killing Ron, even one bit, but still she wonders where did they go wrong?

Soon, the whole Wizarding world was slowly forgetting Harry Potter, still, whispers circulate around, but now, Harry Potter was starting to become a mere story, to be told by parents to their children before bedtime, Harry Potter started to fade away into nothingness.

After a year since Harry Potter's death, several things happened, Draco Lucien Malfoy, heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy, a family of the Dark Order, was lost after a raid by the death eaters, after a week, a charred body was found on the gates of Malfoy manor along with his tattered Death Eater robes, Narcissa Druella Malfoy fell into grieving and became a recluse among the Wizarding World. The Malfoy Patriarch, Lucius Draconius Malfoy continued to serve the Dark Order, to avenge for his son, whom he believed was killed by the Light.

Luna Lovegood, daughter of the Editor-in-Chief of The Quibbler, Xenophilius Lovegood, a popular neutral journalist, found her daughter's cadaver lying on her bed, the cadaver was still wearing the yellow sweater and tights, the room was a mess, the sheets were strewn, hangings were ripped and blood was everywhere, everyone heard of this and surprisingly, Lord Lovegood was still carefree, laughing as if his only daughter didn't die, but when asked why is this, he only smiles and says "The Snibblings said, my lovely daughter will be back." Everyone is unsure of the Lord Lovegood's sanity.

Neville Longbottom, grandson of Augusta Longbottom, a family whose loyalties lies firmly at the Light Order, was dead when Lady Longbottom went home and found her grandson's room burned using FiendFyre, a dark flame used by Voldemort's Death Eaters. Lady Longbottom died of grief two weeks after, leaving the estate to Algernon Longbottom, a distant relative.

Every family, Dark, Light and Neutral suffered losses and blamed each side for their loss. Each side, Light and Dark, was only fuelled with desire to finish this war and avenge their children and so the war intensifies.

**A/N: **Aww..they died! (*snorts) so, what do you think? Review? Please? (*makes puppy eyes)


	7. Chapter 7 The Start of the New Era

**WRITTEN! Something was wrong with the last chappie. **

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Harry Potter and its characters, JK Rowling owns them, I merely play with around.

**A/N: ** Thank you so much for the reviews and the advice! It keeps my inspiration up...one reviewer asked if Severus is concerned about the Dark Lord because of life-preservation or whatsoever, those dreams has this...effect on Voldemort, well, Tom. He slowly regained his sanity as to why, well, events that will take place shall answer to that. (*laughs) and for Hermione? Well the answer is on the story below. I didn't write the final battle, I am on the end of my wits here.

I like to make an Edward/Harry story..a Harry Potter-Twilight crossover..I am actually plotting it yet, I need a song for an inspiration... maybe teenage dream by Katy Perry will do..or something(okay I am rambling,) any suggestions for the said story? I would love to hear it! =)

_Cythrel'sScythe Cythrel'sScythe Cythrel'sScythe_

_Peace._

_Everything was...peaceful. All qualms he felt immediately dissipated. He was content, he was at peace. Was the war finally over?_

_Tom Riddle was strolling on the lush green fields with wild sunflowers and daffodils jutting here and there. He felt light inside. He saw a lone figure in the shades of a pink leafed tree. He strolled casually, careful not to disturb the figure under the tree._

_He kept walking forward until he reached the pink tree, he saw the lone figure it was the young man yet his back was turned. The young man suddenly turned and looked at him, Tom froze, the eyes were brilliant now, glowing but not happy, unlike those hollow, haunted orbs he always see. The young man tapped the space beside him, as if motioning him to sit._

_Tom did sit beside the young man and he studied the young man beside him, he was wearing a white robe and underneath was a white turtle neck and a white slacks and brown leather boots. A white fur cloak was around him fastened by a silver chain._

_The young man flashed a small smile, revealing a bit of his pearly whites. The young man turned and faced him and said in a melodious voice "It is all over. Thank you."_

_Tom was confused, he tried to speak but then no voice came out from his mouth and the man merely shook his head "The fates deem it to be this way." The man offered an explanation._

_Tom looked at him questioningly, why does this young man thanking him when the fact that he always dies every time they see each other for the past two years? Shouldn't he be getting mad at him instead?_

_The young man shook his head as if hearing his thoughts "It was a test you know, a test for me, you helped me survive as to why you are always there? I have no idea, fates deem it this way."_

_The young man inched closer and with a pale hand, he cupped Tom's cheek. "Don't be succumbed to the call of power again" The young man stated his green eyes staring dead on in his crimson ones and the pale hand fell._

_The young man stood and held a hand out to a very confused Tom, which Tom reached out and he stood up. "Good bye, Tom. The fates may always smile upon you." And with that, the young man reached out to Tom and placed two fingers on Tom's forehead and that everything went spiralling._

_Cythrel'sScytheCythrel'sScytheCythrel'sScythe_

It was five years since Harry's death and the Dark Order finally won. Lord Voldemort was heralded as High Minister of Magical Europe and Lucius Malfoy was his acting in his office as Minister of Magic in Britain. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's headmaster is Minerva McGonagall and her Deputy Headmaster, Severus Snape even though Albus Dumbledore died in the Last Battle, Minerva McGonagall and a handful of Light personages and supporters stopped rebelling against the new governance. They found out that they were changing for the better.

There were still a handful of rebellions but the new system can neutralize the rebels quickly without them infiltrating progress. Dark Arts were now accepted, except, using Unforgivables is still a crime. Muggleborns and their parents are now under secrecy spells that will never enable them to spread anything about the Wizarding World. Britain is one of the most progressive Wizarding countries amongst other Wizarding territories around the world since Voldemort's reign.

Hermione Jean Granger became an unmarked dark supporter and one of the Battle Advisers of Lord Voldemort before the Final Battle; she became the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement. Bill Weasley became the Deputy Minister for Foreign affairs; Charlie Weasley became the Magical Creatures Professor in Hogwarts but still works at Romania as a Senior Dragon Tamer. Ginevra Weasley became the Charms Professor and the wife of Dean Thomas, the Quidditch player for the English Team. Fred and George Weasley still operate the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and they became an undercover Unspeakables for the Department of Ministries after the war.

Bellatrix Lestrange became the ambassador of Magical Britain for France, her husband, Rudolphus Lestrange and his twin brother, Rabastan, became two of the advisers of the High Minister. Narcissa Malfoy, still reclusive from the loss of her only son, became one of the "silent" Philanthropists for the Magical Orphanges under the government, this orphanages helps magical children learn about magic and hopefully, would prevent what happened to Harry Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Everyone was at peace; everyone was enjoying the progress of the economy and the society. Hopefully, it will never change for a long, long time.

_Cythrel'sScythe Cythrel'sScythe Cythrel'sScythe_

**A/N:** Sounds like an ending? Hmm. No. I just got a flair for dramatics today.


	8. Chapter 8 Thoughts and Entertainment

**Disclaimer: ** I'm actually sick of reposting this all over again! I don't HP, JK Rowling does (such lucky, lucky person. *sigh)

**A/N: ** I am going to reread and rewrite some parts of the later chapters. This has a time-travel concept and I think it will confuse you guys, hope you are in for a very rough ride. Hopefully after this Voices, I'll continue Blown Candle or the HP/Twilight crossover I am talking about. It's almost Christmas and I actually hate Christmas, well bar the food anyway, I wish you all my dear readers a fun Yuletide season and please...REVIEW! thanks! =)

Lord Voldemort, currently in his human form, Tom Riddle, was lounging in his office in the Riddle Manor. He was currently reading a book surprisingly about Harry Potter. It was his nemesis biography, written by one of his battle advisers during the war, Hermione Granger.

He learned a lot of Potter from the book, their childhood was never far from each other and actually, Harry was worst. His relatives treat him like a house elf, locking him in a cupboard with no meals or beating him when he does small feats of powerful accidental magic.

Tom stopped reading when he remembered the young man in his dreams, he never had long talk with him since then, it was always just snaps then he will dream his own dreams. It was seven years since the last long encounter with the young man, but his nightmares were still his childhood or the young man, his so called "tests" in which he always to fail to save the young man.

He thought about what the young man said, about building his vision and reawaken his destiny, and sure enough, a month after that, the final battle took place and he won. The young man knew, but he can't possibly know, the young man doesn't exist! In his first few years in his reign, he tried to find the young man; he wants to know this thing between them that draws them together like a moth to a bright flame. It was unnerving in the least.

It was ten years yet he still didn't stop thinking about that young man. Only two people aside from himself knew about the young man, Lucius and Severus. After the war, he knew, these two of his inner circle deserve to be called his friends, but still, for Lucius and Severus, he was still their Lord and then their friend.

With a frustrated growl, he closed the book and banished it to where he got it and flooed to the Ministry of Magic.

He walked briskly to the hallways and nod absently to people who bow to him as he passed. He was currently in his serpentine form and a black robe ensemble with a black fur cloak around his shoulders clasped by a silver serpent with emerald green eyes that reminds him of the young man...again.

With a resigned sigh, he pushed the oak doors of Lucius' office. He was there, at his desk with stacks of paper work.

"Paper work" he drawled as he reverted back to his human form "Oh joy."

Lucius shot his head to the speaker in surprise with a crack of his neck and Lucius winced. Tom for a moment was surprised that the man didn't break his neck.

"My Lord." Lucius stood and bowed to waist, Tom nodded and motioned him to sit down.

"I assume we don't have problems?" Tom asked casually.

"No. We don't have any. What brings you here my Lord?" Lucius asked. Tom sighed.

"Is it alright to admit that I am bored?" Tom sighed dramatically again as Lucius mouth twitched into a slight smile as he still works on his paper work.

"My Lord, I was about to go to your Manor and tell you that you were invited to the Quidditch Cup in Hogwarts by Minerva." Lucius said as he got up and stretched a bit and smoothed his robes and went conjured whiskey and glasses and handed one to Tom.

"Quidditch" Tom said the word as if tasting it "Between what houses Lucius?"

"Slytherin vs. Gryffindor" Lucius said as he sipped his scotch whiskey and smiled. "It is one the animosities that will never settle."

Tom merely nodded and said to Lucius "Tell them I'll come. When will the match be?"

"It is on Friday, My Lord." Lucius saw the dreamy expression of his Lord and sighed quietly, "Tom?" Lucius asked quietly as if afraid it may tick him off.

Tom merely looked at Lucius and raised an eyebrow and noted the slight concern in the man's features.

"You haven't forgotten about him." Lucius stated it wasn't a question as if it was obvious.

"You won't forget something like that Lucius. It's just..." He trailed off "Anyway, I need anything to be signed by Thursday which is two days from today." And with that, Tom strode off the luxurious black and white office.

Lucius sighed. He have to admit, those dreams helped his Lord regain his sanity and get him back to the road they were really fighting for, but those dreams also scarred him, somehow. By the looks of that man in the Dark Lord's dream, it seems that man was non-existent. He agrees with Severus in these matters, such priceless beauty never exists in this world. He hopes his Lord will find the thing that will anchor him from drowning in his own world.


	9. Chapter 9 Slap of Reality

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Harry Potter, its characters and its world.

**A/N: ** This fic is totally AU okay? This is not the canon with a twist...whatever that is. Anyway, if you are going to read this story, please review! This is my first fic and I think I expected small reviews, but I want to read your reviews and know what you are thinking about the story...on a reason of course.

I think you all deserve an update so here you go, quite a lot of them in fact.

* * *

The Quidditch Pitch of Hogwarts was decorated with crimson red and emerald green announced the House Teams that will vie for the Quidditch Cup. The Slytherin Serpents and the Gryffindor Lions are going to fight, every year, ever since Harry Potter step a foot in Hogwarts; it always became Gryffindor vs. Slytherin to compete for the Quidditch Cup.

The boxes were filled with students and professors. There were some visitors from the Ministry, today was also a special day since the High Minister is coming to watch.

Excited noise filled the whole Quidditch pitch, students held a banner that holds the insignia of the House they support, bets where being done here and there, some occasional arguments and fights that were quickly neutralized to avoid being detected.

The match between Gryffindor and Slytherin started, players on both sides of the pitch flew of the ground with a _whoosh_ and the game begins.

* * *

He felt the exhilarating feeling of air gushing on his ears and he saw something zoom towards him, he was puzzled for a while and ..._The Golden Snitch_, he thought. He remembered the last time he played Quidditch...he was eighteen and his playmate that time was forced but, whatever, they had a good time. With barely any amount of strength, he snatched the snitch and the last he remembered was a shout then, everything went black.

* * *

The golden snitch was spotted by the seekers of both teams and several people have different expressions on this. One man with his face hidden on a cowl, the High Minister of Europe, Lord Voldemort, sitting on the top box was looking indifferent under his cowl or he is masking his boredom well.

On his left side, a greasy haired man with sallow skin was looking bored but if you observe well, he was tense as he watched the game, perhaps since he is the Head of the House of Slytherin, Severus Snape the Potions Master.

On his right side, a blond hair man dressed in expensive silk robes with a cane a head of a cobra with its hood flared is adorning the top. It was Lucius Malfoy, Minister of Magic. Below them, teachers were watching with barely concealed expressions, some looked excited and some looked ecstatic with the scores and some were scowling, maybe they had a bet with their seatmates, one would never know.

The euphoria in the crowd was replaced by shock as they saw as falling figure from the sky, it was a blurry white figure and the crowd gasped some screamed as they saw the figure approaching the ground quickly but before someone can react more or even raise their wands, the figure fell to the ground. With a sickening crack.

That was when all hell broke loose. The wards rang in alarm as the figure came crashing to the ground an alarm that someone have breached the wards, Aurors came rushing towards the fallen figure and the teachers and the High Minister, Minister of Magic and the Potions Master came rushing to the pitch, all towards the fallen figure.

The figure was already being surrounded but before an Auror can touch him, a rich, velvety voice rang out:

"Let me see the person first."

The Aurors instantly turned their gazes to the hooded man with Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape on his side, they knew the only person whom Malfoy and Snape would be with, the High Minister and the Dark Lord and with eyes widening and they parted with a bow for the Dark Lord.

The crowds looked at the scene below the pitch and noise flooded the pitch again with gossips and news about the stranger who breached the Hogwarts Ancient Wards on a Quidditch Match.

The Aurors and the Dark Lord with his companions first saw that the weakly fluttering snitch was at one hand of the fallen figure whose long hair was still covering his face.

"He caught the Snitch..." One Auror at the background whispered in awe. Lord Voldemort still under his hood glided toward the fallen figure and crouched low with his wand withdrawn, he brushed the hair covering the figures face and gasped silently and breathed

"Impossible..."

* * *

**A/N:**Review! Critica! Critique!

Cythrel and the Damnable Scythe.


	10. Chapter 10 Mending the Broken

**Disclaimer: **I am getting tired of posting this. No, I don't and can't and never own HP, even if I wanted to.

**A/N: ** The holidays are over and soon, I have to get back to school. The probability of updating is very, very low since I am very, very busy and sophomore year is the most loaded subject in all year levels. Reviews, please? I would love to hear what you think. =)

* * *

Meanwhile, as Lord Voldemort was away from the crowds, who were being led back to their own Houses, he removed his hood, thus revealing his original human form as he hurried toward the Hospital Wing with the young man's broken figure levitated beside him and Severus behind him.

He flung the doors wandlessly as he reached the Hospital Wing and dashed at the threshold.

"Xiamara, Xiamara!" He yelled and his voice echoed throughout the empty Hopsital Wing as he gently placed the injured young man on the nearest bed.

A healerin her thirties came rushing from the bowels of the Hospital Wing to its threshold with a fierce scowl in her face but as she saw none other than Tom Riddle standing beside a bed with a bloodied figure in dirty white robes, her medical training kicked in and hurried to the bedside.

"Go...sit somewhere!" She commanded to the panicked looking Dark Lord and to a shocked Severus Snape and the two men abided by the orders of the mediwitch and sat at nearby couches.

While the mediwitch was doing her job, the Dark Lord was pacing and fidgeting and shaking all at the same time, while Severus looked as if he had seen a ghost, he was paler than he could be and recounted everything that happened today:

First a Quidditch Championship between his House and Charlie Weasley's house, and the Dark Lord had really showed up then all of a sudden, someone came falling from the sky and it was the young man the Dark Lord has been dreaming about since the last ten years! It was his first time after a very long time since he saw the Dark Lord tremble and worried, whoever this man is, and he is something they never expected.

"My Lord, Severus, this young man around the age of sixteen have been diagnosed of severe magical exhaustion, it seems like his magic was sapped by something, and then he have broken a lot of bones and cracked his skull and the alarming thing is, he lost a lot of blood and when he fell to the ground, apparently, it worsened."

"Will he live, Xiamara?" Tom asked, teal eyes showing slight fear, worry and a glimmer of desperateness at the same time and Xiamara, the mediwitch was very startled.

"Yes, he will. He barely survived, my lord that's why he relapsed in a comatose state."

Tom Riddle looked tired and he slumped – gracefully - in the conjured comfy couch on the bedside of the young man. _At least, he lives. _Was the thought of the Dark Lord as he stapled a gaze to the mediwitch, who managed to cringe a bit at those unnerving crimson eyes.

"When will he wake up?" Tom demanded the mediwitch.

Xiamara has been Lord Voldemort's personal healer for a very long time, even before the war. Never did she saw concern on the Dark Lord that he is showing now. The worry and concern that was laced in the Dark Lord's tone was a big surprise for her, who is this young man that made the Dark Lord worry?

"My Lord...I am sorry to tell you that it is up to him." Xiamara said gravely as she gestured to the frail young man, normal bright violet eyes dimming.

Tom sighed and buried his face in his hands. He saved the young man but barely. He can't bear to lose the young man... for real. At least in dreams he knows it is somehow unreal but if the young man dies in his hands...he stopped that trail of thought.

As a Dark Lord, He have killed thousands and thousands of men without him sparing a look as he killed them, but in this young man, he feels this overwhelming feeling of protectiveness, he doesn't know why, but ever since those dreams, ten years ago, he have felt a stirring in his soul when he is close to this young man.

"Xi... please do anything you can and let this young man wake up." Tom said almost in a whisper of plea

"Yes, My Lord. I will do my best as always." Xiamara answered with a bow shell-shocked in hearing the nickname the Lord have given her years before.

"Severus, help Xiamara with the potions if ever there is a need. I want the best, Severus." Tom commanded as he turned to look at the still-shocked potions master.

"Yes, My Lord."

With a dismissive motion, the Mediwitch and the Potions Master bowed to the knee and left the Dark Lord and the young man.

Tom turned his attention to the young man, he looked at the face of the young man, he was pale, his eyes have dark violet rings underneath, his cheeks were sinking and his lips were light blue, his straight raven black hair reaching his shoulders and his hands were crossed at his chest, his fingers were long and tapered. What shocked Tom was that, he was wearing the same robes in his dream seven years ago with a few changes: white silk robe with a white turtle neck, white cloak with a hood with white fur on the hemline and around the cowl and was held by an unusual clasp: a phoenix snuggled with a basilisk.

Tom leaned back on his chair and sighed, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

Completely AU as I said. The time travel concept is nearly coming, brace your selves, people.

Cythrel's Scythe


	11. Chapter 11 The Lords and Lady

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters; it is owned by JK Rowling.

**A/N:** I really, really doubt that people read this crap, but anyway~... Guess who are these people mentioned here.

* * *

A woman and two men were sitting at thrones on a round table: a woman with pale blond hair that was braided with pearls, reaching on her hips wearing blue and gold flowing robes sat on a silver throne inlaid with pearls and on both arm rests, silver heads of ravens adorn it. A man with short cropped sandy brown hair, wearing a dark green and brown ensemble of robes was sitting on a throne of vines with a silver fleur-de-lis adorning both arm rest and a man with shoulder length platinum blond hair wearing silver and black robes sat on a chrome pod like throne with runes shimmering around it.

"Do you think that he have arrived on the other realm, Lord Uaine?" The woman asked somewhat irritated.

"You are the _seer_, Lady Selene. How should I know?" The man with sandy hair muttered, quite annoyed.

"It doesn't _work_ with him and you know that!" Lady Selene snapped, blue eyes flashing "He blocks my inner-eye and he is the only one to do so!"

"Lady Selene and Lord Uaine, we better stop bantering like school children, we shall get back at the matter on hand. The Lord is not here at the moment and his safety is at risk on the other world. It is _imperative_ that we find him." The man with platinum blond admonished. Uaine had the decency to look embarrassed while Serene has the dreamy expression in her face, looking far away.

"My Lord and Lady, as the portal opened to the other realm, we can't really calculate the exact location on where his Supremacy landed but we can make sure he landed somewhere in Scotland." Lord Uaine informed.

The man with pale blond hair looked thoughtful as if thinking where in Scotland their Lord arrived by that portal.

"What if we send-" The man with platinum blond hair was cut off when Lady Selene's dreamy face contorted in a grimace and Lady Selene gasped out after a while.

"Hogwarts..." Lady Selene breathed, then blue eyes widened "His Lordship is in Hogwarts!" Lady Selene's expression is one of alarm and horror.

"Then our fears are quelled, My Lord Demetrius. Hogwarts is one of the almost-impenetrable fortresses in Magical Europe." Uaine said with relief, the platinum blond hair man, Demetrius almost agreed when Selene cut in again.

"_Safe_ in our time but if the Dark Lord is in Hogwarts and he is the highest official of all Europe, we can't make sure and Our Lord maybe in grave danger if he is with the Dark Lord!" Selene panicked right now.

"Lady Selene, our Lord can fend for himself, except if..." Demetrius trailed off as his face aristocratic face contorted in horror

"...you Saw him?" Uraine gasped in horror "Is he okay, Selene?" Uraine asked and it was clear in Demetrius face that he is about to ask that question as well but the horrors increased as Serene gravely said.

"He is still alive, yes, since I can't see Him, but I can...feel his presence in that vision in Hogwarts."

"We have to find him, as soon as possible; we can't delay these matters any longer." Demetrius exclaimed.

"Yes, but the portal was opened a week ago and we can open another one next new moon, which is still next month!" Selene said in alarm.

"He will be okay, I am sure of that." Uraine assured more to himself.

"Yes, aside from his tremendous power, he has this luck I never had." Demetrius said dryly.

"I am worried, love. You and I weren't there when the portal was constructed." Selene said despairingly.

Demetrius reached for the devastated Selene and with a pale finger, he stroked the woman's pale cheek.

"Hush, love, do not worry yourself much. I believe everything will be alright..." he is not sure if he is assuring himself or his wife, he is probably doing both, but more of himself as he looked over the vacant golden throne which was pulsating with magic so alive, the very throne of their missing Lord.

Uaine, Demetrius and his wife Selene were worried, their Lord, being their Master and their ruler of their realm and also because they love him like their brother, well for Uaine, like a twin in all but blood, since they were born a day apart. They will go for their Lord in Hogwarts and no one can stop getting him out of there, except perhaps the word of their Lord.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't like too-snarky and snappish Snapes to Harry, don't you agree? Its just so...exaggerating, but this is fiction anyway so who cares right?


	12. Chapter 12 Reclaiming of the Lost Lord

**Disclaimer: **Duh. Is Harry Potter mine? If it was, I won't let Voldemort and Harry fight and no dying Severus either!

**A/N: **New chapter! Review please! XD

* * *

Tom was eating breakfast in his Lord Voldemort serpentine form at the Hogwarts Great Hall, classes were on its final week and he was in a better condition than the last month.

Some students were still shivering in fear since they saw the serpentine Dark Lord eating breakfast at the center of the Head Table.

The Great Hall was a noisy with hushed chatters when all of a sudden blinding blue-white light filled the hall. All of the people, including Lord Voldemort, have to close their eyes to avoid form getting blinded of the bright light.

The light faded and it revealed three hooded figures, one was a hood of violet silk, one was dark blue and the last was dark green. They stood in the middle of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, in the aisle going to the Head Table. Chatters began.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Minerva Mcgonagall stood and demanded of the hooded people.

The chatters halted and the Hall was greatly silent, even the ghosts stopped and watch, It is suppose to be impossible of magical transportation inside the grounds of Hogwarts, moreover the Castle, but the people just did and seem like it is nothing.

"That, my dear lady, is not important. You have something that is ours." The figure in the middle with the violet hood said. It was a woman's voice, like wind chimes tinkling in the wind, it was like she was singing but she is not. The people momentarily were entranced by her voice.

"But you are not are supposed to be able to transport in here!" a professor interrupted after the trance was broken.

Meanwhile, The Dark Lord was merely watching everything calmly as if waiting for any sudden change in events.

"Oh yes," The dark blue hood drawled in a bored tone "The famous Hogwarts wards that doesn't allow any magical means of transportation, but we bypassed it, didn't we?" His voice was drawling but it was smooth, cultured like velvet.

"Show your selves! You are in the presence of the High Minister of Europe!" Severus Snape finally snarled.

"Fine" The lilting voice of the one in violet hood came in again.

The hooded people draw there hoods and the people around gasped, they were looking ethereal, the woman has a pale blond hair glimmering in the light cascading down her waist, her eyes were as blue like ice and her features were like a goddess in myths: cold, perfect like a statue. The man in the dark blue hood was also like an Adonis, his cheeks were high and nose was patrician and his platinum blond hair gathered in a ponytail held by a silver clasp, his eyes were like liquid silver. The man in dark green hood was like a prince in fairy tales, short sandy brown hair and eyes were brown like melted chocolate and his face were like a baby's but there is a sharp edge in it.

The three strangers were looking around twenty six or twenty seven, they were all glowing, soft white light were ghosting on their skin and they exude power and wisdom and the children from the Hufflepuff, cowered and shrank away from them in fear, awe and something akin to respect. The Ravenclaws all averted their gazes from the strangers; their physical appearance alone makes the eyes hurt as they stare to long, as if the magic of the strangers hurt their eyes.

"Where is he? He arrived here last month." The sandy haired man demanded in a voice so angelic that girls blushed and some boys also.

"We don't know who you are talking about!" Another professor interrupted but Severus and Lord Voldemort were tense, except Tom was more relaxed than Severus.

"No? Are you sure about that?" The woman said, her voice made people relapse into a trance as if charmed by a veela but not.

"A siren..." Severus mumbled in realization and awe, Sirens are ugly creatures but the woman has no imperfection physically and this is unheard. The woman heard him though.

"Ah...smart man, but no. I am not related with dear Sirens.." The woman said in her lilting voice and Severus squinted.

"We don't know what you are talking about!" Minerva interrupted again, remembering the start of the ruckus.

"Then, we shall use drastic measures. Can we?" The man with platinum blond hair asked, head tilted as if asking someone and after a while he smiled, a chilled smile.

The men and the woman chanted under their breaths, a language long forgotten, and the castle began to shake and Lord Voldemort and other professors began drawing their wands to attack the strangers.

"Stop it this instant." A rich tenor voice interrupted, the voice is coated magic suddenly and people calmed, wands were wavering from their points.

The people turned to the owner of the voice, it was a man hooded with a white cowl trimmed with fur, people swear that the eyes of that man was emeralds, since there was a green glint under the hood.

Like the strangers, the man was glowing, soft blue light enveloping him, and he was radiating power and knowledge so strong that magic was literally buzzing around him.

The chanting stopped, the castle stop shaking. The man who stopped the strangers met Lord Voldemort's widened eyes and a flash of a smile was seen under the man's hood, and as fast as it appeared, it disappeared and he glided toward the strangers white robe and cloak floating along him.

The strangers and the man joined hands and a strong gust of wind filled the hall that the ceiling of the Great Hall flickered and the group disappeared. Silence reigned, people were dumbly staring at the spot they have occupied and even the dark lord looked stunned. Once again chatters filled the hall, both students and professors were chattering but Severus and the Dark Lord remained frozen in their seats, the Dark Lord stood abruptly and the chatters died out instantly.

"Proceed to your classes after your meals." He said in a hissing voice that carried easily around the silent hall. He motioned for Severus to follow and the Dark Lord and Severus swept out to the hall as once again, the Hall was filled with chatters.

Tom saw Xiamara peacefully sleeping in the bed once occupied by the young man, her hands was neatly folded below her bosom with a blooming white rose. Severus looked horrified seeing the healer as he caught up with the Dark Lord.

"My Lord is she...?" Severus inquired eyed the unconscious and pale mediwitch.

The Dark Lord shook his head and pointed his wand at the healer, with a muttered _Enervate, _the healer's eyes fluttered open.

"What...?" Xiamara weakly asked as if from a deep slumber then she stood helped by Tom and Severus. "I never had such good sleep in a long time." She said with a yawn. "Well?" She asked the two men with a raised eyebrow.

"You were spelled to sleep by the unconscious young man. What do you remember awhile ago?" Severus asked.

"I...felt magic so strong that I felt light headed and then I think I did faint...but I see that I didn't crash on the floor so I conclude someone caught me, was it the young man then?" Xiamara said with brow furrowed as if remembering a hazy memory.

Tom nodded and pointed the rose in the healer's hand; Xiamara saw the rose and gasped.

"How did he know...?" but maybe she remembered she was with two men, she turned away from them and smelled the rose and had a dreamy expression in her face.

"How did they know about him being here?" Severus thought aloud.

"Maybe they knew of his magical signature?" Xiamara offered

"He has no magical signature. One cannot discern the magical signature of a powerful being." Tom informed both as he was met by incredulous stares. "Yes, he is powerful, but I have no idea how powerful he is and up to where are his capabilities."

"But, he shouldn't stand and walk about! He suffered severe magical exhaustion and major blood loss! He should be staggering!" Xiamara said worriedly

"He was _gliding _Xiamara, as if he didn't go into coma for a month!" Severus exclaimed. "Did he even stop and say thank you? No! Did he thank me about me brewing multiple nutrition potions and food substitute potions when he was in coma? No! He just glided out and brought a strong wind on the Great Hall and vanished!" Severus ranted.

"Are you finished, Severus?" Tom drawled as he twirled the white thornless rose of Xiamara in his fingers. Severus scowled and Xiamara chuckled.

"At least I don't go being all horrible and sulking the whole month!" Severus mumbled.

"What was that, Severus?" Tom said in a very sweet voice, Severus hastily stepped back as he met the crimson orbs.

"Nothing... nothing, my Lord, nothing to worry about." Severus mumbled

"Okay boys, stop the bantering, maybe he'll come back, you know Lady Fate, she is very unpredictable." Xiamara said, amused as she plucked the rose from the Dark Lord's hand.

Both men scowled being "boys" and together they drank tea in Xiamara's office. Lost in their own thoughts about the events that transpired.

* * *

**A/N: **I guess this is end of my updates...for now.

Cythrel's Scythe


	13. Chapter 13  Author's Huge Announcement

**This is not an update.**

**To All my Readers,**

I have read your very lovely reviews and I have decided as the reviews generally say that the time-travel concept is somewhat mid-juggling, I decided to re-post everything with proper headings to help you understand if it is past or present.

I will repost hopefully next week so this story will be dormant for now. I started a new one and I am going to polish it and hopefully post it.

Thank you so much,

**Cythrel's Scythe**


	14. Author's Note Part 2: A Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. I myself have lost three stories, because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it'smore akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Ace6151  
Agato the Venom Host  
AislingSiobhan  
Angeldoctor  
Biskoff  
BlackRevenant  
Blood Brandy  
Blueexorist  
DAPC  
DeathNoteMaker  
Dee Laynter  
Dusk666  
ENTER THE STARGATE  
EternalKnight219  
Exiled crow  
Fenris187  
Final Black Getsuga  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Hisea Ori  
Horocrux  
Ireadtomuch  
Jay Frost  
KJC2025  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
Kumo no Makoto  
Kyuubi16  
Lazruth  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Masane Amaha's King  
Nero Angelo Sparda  
NightInk  
Nostalgic Remedy  
Paco the Taco Maker  
Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
Sakusha Saelbu  
SamCrow  
Sharkteeth  
Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy  
Slayer of Destiny  
Slifer1988  
SpiritWriterXXX  
The Dark Graven  
VFSNAKE  
ZamielRaizunto  
arashiXnoXkami  
blood enraged  
bunji the wolf  
dracohalo117  
ragnrock kyuubi  
socras01

So Noisy in My Head

**Dear Viewers/readers: Please pass this along and sign this petition in change(.)org :**

**change(.)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**


End file.
